Absolutium Dominium
by Victor Weiss
Summary: While on another routine assignment teams CFVY and CRDL encounter a new sort of Grimm never seen before. Powerful and fast, it produces an Aura and sends a spiral of questions running through Beacon as more questions are brought to just exactly the Grimm are. Rated T for violence, some language and more violence.


**Absolutum Dominium**

" _ **I have no name…**_ **" -Despair-**

 **-Prologue-**

 **In the Beginning**

Mt. Glenn was something of a bad memory to anyone who considered History a serious subject, such was the case for one Professor Oobleck of Beacon Academy for hunters and huntresses. He had explained to Ruby that such places as Glenn were to be learning grounds, places that if you paid enough attention to the signs around them. Took a lesson from the tragedy of such horrific decision making that lead to the forming of this mass grave of a hollowed city.

For team CRDL it was the second most boring assignment of their lives. Four days after "The Breach" and RWBY's thwarting of the attempted attack by now captured Roman Torchwick, Mt. Glenn had surprisingly become a very quiet place of Grimm activity, to be expected when the source of the negativity had been removed.

That was… until a day ago when Grimm sightings in the area doubled… and then tripled come today. Cardin and his team, along with the second year team CFVY and Professor Port. It honestly seemed like overkill to have two teams and a full fledged Hunter like Port along with them.

But Cardin wasn't going to complain if he could just watch the sway of CFVY's leader's hips as she took point with her partner, Fox. Cardin and Russell taking up the left side while Yatsuhashi and the Faunus took up left flank. Dove and Sky taking up the right flank. Port taking the center of the formation.

They'd encountered a lot of Grimm so far. More than two packs of Beowulves and half a dozen Boarbatusks. Even a single King Taijitsu. All had been dispatched in the surrounding forests. But nothing could have prepared them for the ridge they cleared that would overlook the dead city below, leading down into the darkness and the only was the holes made by the explosions from the previous foiled operation.

"Oh my." Port raised both his brows in surprise.

Coco cocked a brow and lowered her designer sunglasses. Yatsuhashi seemed stoic as always, Velvet clenched her fists and Fox tensed.

Cardin himself stared down into the ruined city with a mixture of awe and shock. His team mates following suit as they slowly peered in.

The streets were filled with hundreds of Grimm. Hundreds of dead Grimm. Their bodies all laying as if they had merely laid down and died, the blackened smoke their bodies normally formed into filled the air, creating an eerie black haze across the city that not even the light could penetrate.

"I've never seen so many Grimm before…" Sky said from his place, hands twitching to reach and arm himself.

"We have," Coco said, seemingly unmoved from the morbid scene below them. "Our mission that took us a full week…" She cleared up the question. "It was like this, except those Grimm had been alive when we got there."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "She is right." He agreed and left it at that.

"What do you mean?" Cardin asked now.

It surprised him when Velvet spoke up, her voice lacking the usual meekness he knew her for. "Our last mission before we returned to Beacon," She began. "We were called to a simple search and destroy like this one… and we found hundreds of Grimm, Boarbatusks mostly, but there were a few mixed in…" She shuddered. "Hundreds of armored tanks…" she muttered.

Fox rolled his shoulders. "Seems like someone did our jobs for us though."

Coco glanced around, then to the bodies. "Who? None of the bodies are mangled, no shell casings, limbs… just like they all laid down and died."

Port seemed the most thoughtful of the situation before finally. "Something is down there." He announced, reaching behind himself and pulling his Blunderaxe. He stared his eyes narrowed further… despite being already narrowed. "Something powerful."

The others certainly didn't sense what he did. But the elder man could tell something down there was giving off this incredibly dense feeling… it was like aura.. But at the same time. It wasn't warm, it wasn't comforting like aura often was. It was cold, almost… afraid?

"Children," He said and drew their attention. "I'm going down there, you are not, under any circumstance, to follow me. Is that clear?"

"What?" Coco turned to face him, for once looking surprised. "But why? Professor, we've handled this sort of thing befo-"

"I doubt that." Port cut her off with a tone of finality. "If I do not come back out, or you see signs of battle, do not come to my aid, instead radio the bullhead to come and pick us up. I will join you all shortly."

He twirled his blunder axe in his hand and then, with a wave. Leapt down into the abyss of blackened smoke, parting it with a thud that reached them above. They all drew their weapons mostly to ensure they weren't caught off guard. They couldn't see the professor… but they could sense him, faintly.

A minute or two of silence before Cardin finally spoke up. "What's he looking for?" He could sense anything else down there, nothing.

Coco was furrowing her brows. However, it was Velvet who began to shake, like a chill had come over her. "I can feel something now…" She whispered and everyone turned to her, she had her hands around her arms, hugging herself as she took a step back. "It's horrible… it's so cold… so afraid…" She closed her eyes, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as if she would break out and cry any moment.

"Vels, what you talking about?" Coco moved to the comfort of her teammate and friend when suddenly Velvet's eyes snapped and she gasped.

"He's found it…"

Below them. There was a rumbling explosion that was followed by the fiery crack of Port's Blunder Axe. They all peered down to see flashes of fire beneath the thick canopy of blackened smoke. Two more flashes of fire before suddenly there was a powerful clashing of steel against what sounded like bone.

Then Port's cry filled the air and a glint of light was the only warning they had before the man's blunder axe was sent up through the smoke, covered in a coating of blood… human blood. It landed behind them.

Coco was the first to break from her shock. "CVFY! Lock and load!" She flicked her bag and it unfolded her into prized Minigun. She rolled her neck. Fox cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. Yatsuhashi tightened his grip on his sword and moved to Velvet's side. The Faunus reached for her Dust Satchel.

CRDL mimicked their second year counterparts and glared down into the blackness, only partially afraid on top of alert.

The smoke shifted and Port leapt up onto one of the buildings, looking winded before looking up at them.

He was missing his dominant arm, clutching at the what was left of the bloodied stump of torn muscles and crushed bone… as if something had ripped it clean off. "Call the bullhead! Run! I will hold it as long-" The building beneath him rumbled and he stared down. With strength that would make Yang blush the elder man reached down and punched through the concrete, pulling a piece of rebar with a thick slab of concrete still attached to it out.

"Have at you, beast!" He boasted and the building collapsed beneath him and he fell back into the black mist, shouting a warcry. "Ah-ha!" Before a rumble of a shockwave shifted the smoke clearly enough that they saw Port fly up and through the ceiling to reach the surface, his warped "weapon" in his other arm as he thudded onto the ground after arching down and landing.

He didn't move sides the wheezing gasps of his attempts at breathing.

"Cardin!" Coco snapped. "Get the professor and call the bullhead!"

Normally, Cardin wouldn't have taken such orders from a girl of all things, but right now, he was more… concerned? "What about you?"

"We're going to see exactly what it is we're dealing with." She smirked and turned to the hole. "Velvet! Clear this mess up!"

"Right!" Velvet stepped forward and was about to use some dust to perform a "spell" when suddenly the smoke beneath them began to recede on itself. Slowly, it had once filled the air and now it was sinking further and further…

Until it was nothing. The streets were again empty and the blackened smoke no longer hovered over everything.

Nor the single figure that was standing in the center of a low built building, seemingly staring up at them. Before Coco could focus it crouched and leapt up at them with such speed she was sure it would Ruby of team RWBY to catch it.

It flew past them and over.

They turned and it drifted down onto the ground, landing with the dullest of crouches before standing. From behind… they could see the black "fabric" hanging around its body, two "ears" peaking out what could have been black hair reaching it's mid back.

It was when it turned around to show them the rest of it did Coco truly let her surprise show.

It was remarkably human, or Faunus, in appearance. It's skin was deathly pale, lacking all color sides a non-gloating white. It's body was covered in a black fabric that hid much of said skin besides it's neck and face. Which looked more delicate than fierce. Glowing crimson eyes stared back at her, surrounded by black. Unlike the white of ordinary eyes. It's upper lip was black while the lower was pale as the rest of it.

It had a nose as well… and it did have hair. Atop said head was a pair of ears, wolf like, in fact, they seemed like Beowulf ears. But it had no secondary human ears like other Faunus. It was also wearing the "skull" of a Beowulf. The bone white upper jaw of the creature was firmly wore over it's head like a hat.

It's fingers, fore arms and boots were all bone white fragments of what could have passed for armor. The finger armor was shaped like claws. Creating a conflicting appearance of delicate lethality. It stared at Coco, then it drifted to Fox, to Yatsuhashi. And finally to Velvet.

It settled it's gaze on her, who had begun to shake again. It took a step forward and it's lips parted, revealing elongated canines associated with Beowulves to further sew the connection between the bodies. It's lips moved… and no sound came out.

Velvet however gasped and stepped back. "W-What?"

Coco turned to her. "What is it, Velvs?"

"You didn't hear it?!" The Faunus asked, looking at her as if she were stupid.

"No." She turned back to the thing scaring her teammate. It's lips move again and again Velvet seemed to hear something they couldn't. "Okay, that's it. I'm killing this thing." She brought her weapon up. The barrels spun. "Cardin! The professor! Now!"

"R-Right!" Cardin turned and nodded to his team and they moved to retrieve the still prone Professor.

Coco turned back to the thing. "Any last words?" She hissed in vague threat. Again it's lips moved and she frowned. "Right."

She pulled the trigger. Her weapon roared to life as it spewed death.

The creature stood there and raised a hand, holding a palm out to her… and then her rounds impacted an invisible force field inches from that same palm. It's legs bent and slowly it slid back against the pavement as dozens of heavy rounds slammed into it's shield.

That wasn't some trick. That was _Aura_. A Grimm was using Aura! She narrowed her eyes. _No matter! If he wants to test his reserves against my beauty then he'll be pulp before the minute is up_! She thought with a snarl from behind her glasses.

A few seconds past and the thing dug it's heels into the pavement after being pushed back by the onslaught of weapon's fire a good seven feet. It stopped and held it's ground… Looking nonplused as the rounds continued and Coco knew her baby would be running hot soon enough.

"Yatsuhashi! Fox!" She barked over the roar of her weapon.

The two nodded and broke off, taking the left and right sides as they split up the attention of their lone foe. Neither would be stupid however, it had taken on Professor Port, a full fledged Huntsman, but they weren't about to just let this thing get away with what it had done.

"Velvet! Get ready for some razor hail!"

Velvet snapped from her stupor and nodded. "Yes." She reached into her satchel and with gripped a handful of ice dust. She tossed it into the air, and frowned in concentration. It swirled and spread upwards. Forming into icy winds spinning into a small twister above the ground. She was ready.

As Fox and Yatsuhashi closed in on either side. She stopped her weapon, barrels smoking and it folded back up into her handbag.

The thing glanced at either side, a flick of its wrist and it produced a sword, curved, it looked like the spine of a Grimm, and was lined with what appeared to be fangs along the curve. Creating a sort of "saw sword".

It brought the weapon up to block the strike from Yatsuhashi, it's arm shook and the larger human felt the rumble of his blade's vibrations against his hands at such a sudden stop from a swing that strong…

The other arm shot out and grasped Fox in the throat with impressive speed, cutting off her teammate's air supply as he gasped and glared, reaching up to clutch at the hand that held his throat in a vice grip.

"Fox!" Coco rushed forward, summoning her aura to enhance her strength. She twisted and brought her bag around for a swing at it's face. It glanced at her and with a shove forced Yatsuhashi to skid back two feet, freeing it's sword and with it's own twist, brought Fox over and threw him into her, knocking her back with the sheer force of the throw itself.

Just how strong was this thing!?

But it had the side effect putting CFVY out of it's sight. Velvet unleashed her hails storm.

The razor pierces of ice flew forward at the beast, who turned and brought his sword up and swiped at the air, then it's arm was a blur as it cut the shards out of the air, it's eyes narrowing in concentration to fend off the assault.

"Fox?" Coco looked down at her wheezing teammate. "You okay?"

He gave a cough, and then a thumbs up. She could have smacked his ass if the situation wasn't so important. "You good for another round, boy?" She teased.

Another thumbs up, along with the roll of his eyes. They stood together and Yatsuhashi gripped his blade and nodded. He too was ready. The beast hadn't bothered to raise it's shield this time,. It had to be running low on it's own aura reserves.

"Alright! CFVY Special coming up!" She announced and their auras flared, enveloping them in a glow that signalled the strength they were going to command of their souls. She kicked forward, shattering the pavement below her. Uncaring of the assault that Velvet was launching. She was in front of it now, her bag came up and it swiped at her with its sword.

It went over her in her ducking and her bag impacted the bottom of it's chin with enough force that it grits it's teeth and was sent skyward. She watched. "Fox!" The man nodded and jumped up, gripping it's leg to pull it down, he summoned his aura and punched it in the face, the thing spun mid air, and Fox grasped it's arm and pulled it back up into another punch, this time the gut. Again he jerked it back up for a serious double kick to the chest.

It fell. Fox curled his fists and slammed downwards. Bringing both fists into it's chest and gut with such force that it echoed out in a boom that sent the thing slammed into the pavement, almost smashing back into the ruined city below.

The dust didn't even settle when Yatsuhashi leapt up into the air, both hands on his sword, with a cry and glow of his aura he brought it down onto the crater and this time the thing did fall through to the ruined city below in a blur of motion and impacted with enough force to kick up debris.

Velvet clenched her fists and then slammed her hand forward. "Hyaaah!" She shouted. The ice above her solidified into a single, razor pointed spike three times her size and shot forward like a bullet. Leaving more than a few sonic booms in it's wake as it slammed down into the target below them.

Velvet fell to her knees, panting slightly. Coco felt the fatigue of summoning that much aura as well, even the stoic Yatsuhashi seemed a bit winded. Fox took a large breath and rolled his neck, offering another thumbs up.

"Nice hustle, guys." Coco chuckled. "Drinks are on me tonight."

They shared a laugh before Velvet tensed. "It's not dead."

" _What_?"

The team looked down and saw the dust clearing, there in the crater, covered by fragments of ice, dirt and debris, There was several points along it's skin that had split and were leaking the blackened smoke Grimm did upon death, but otherwise it appeared largely unharmed.

And it was staring back at them. It began to stand, shoulders shaking as it began to walk out of the crater.

"You're kidding." Coco whispered. "We put everything we had into that."

It stepped from the crater and resumed looking up at them.

The engines of the bullhead roared overhead and CFVY saw CRDL had competed their task, the side doors opened and Cardin was waving them inside. "Come on!"

Coco didn't need to be told twice. "Move! Move!" She waved her team towards the bullhead. "We're leaving this party!"

Fox and Yatsu nodded and rushed to the air vehicle, hopping inside. Followed by Coco, it was only then she realized Velvet was still at the edge of the hole, staring down into it.

"Velvet!" Coco called.

The rabbit Faunus stared down as the thing watched her. It's lips moved and her ears flattened. She bit her bottom lip and turned. Then… it howled, a terrible, frightening sound that her covering her human ears and folding her bunny ones as best she could to muffle it. She jumped into the bullhead and shouted. "Let's go! Hurry!"

The pilot lifted off and the engines took them best speed back towards beacon Academy.

Behind them, Coco spied the thing just landing back onto the surface streets and watching them fly away, sword no longer in hand and for the entire flight she could feel the weight of those crimson eyes on her.

 _What_ the hell had they found?

* * *

It was back at Beacon that CFVY found itself seated before Headmaster Ozpin, each had a cup of coffee before them that none drank, beside the headmaster was Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy-headmistress and Ozpin's right hand woman. To his left was General Ironwoods, who was attending for security purposes for the Vytal Tournament.

"And this account is accurate?" Ironwood asked again.

"James, they'd repeated the story twice." Glynda scolded him with a frown. "It's as accurate as it's going to be."

"I'm just saying it sounds… far fetched." James said in defense. "We've never encountered anything like what these children are-"

"These children are second years and have handled situations concerning the Grimm that many of your soldiers can only dream of, James." Ozpin interrupted. "They are also quite capable. And then you have Peter…"

The room's somber mood darkened further at the mention of the elderly man in the hospital wing. "Will the professor be okay?" Velvet asked.

"He's stable and resting, but without an arm, his days a proper huntsman are over, I'm afraid." Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed briefly, tiredly. "Now, you mentioned it spoke, but only you could hear it, miss Scarlatina?"

Velvet, suddenly put on the spot, nodding and sat straighter under Glynda's comforting gaze and Ironwood's dubious one. Ozpin seemed indifferent, curious. "What did it say?" He asked her then.

"It… asked if I could hear it, when it saw that I did… it asked if I could…" She bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?" Ozpin urged her gently.

"If I could hear the master as well…" She finished.

"Master?" Ozpin echoed and steepled his hands before his face. Glynda looked concerned and even Ironwood appeared to be taking the meeting more seriously. "Did it say anything else? Anything else at all?"

"Well…" Velvet sighed. "It spoke to me before we left, it said… It had no name, could I have yours?" She shook her head.

"Name?" Glynda frowned now. "Since when did Grimm care about names?"

"Since when did Grimm take semi human form." Ozpin countered smoothly with a tone of heavy thought. "Between the White Fang and the upcoming festival tournament, I don't think any of this I coincidence." He mumbled to himself before looking at CFVY. "You're dismissed. And I would prefer if this was kept secret until we can come to an agreement on what to do." The headmaster said with a kind smile.

The team nodded, stood and stepped out.

That left the three adults alone.

"I know what you're going to say, James. And I think it's a bad idea." Glynda said when she looked to the military man.

"I was just going to send a scout troop. Nothing heavy handed." James raised his hands in defense to the warning glare. "And I'm in charge of security, that thing sounds like a security threat if ever there was one."

Ozpin couldn't disagree. "Your soldiers haven't had the combat training to deal with an opponent like this." He said reasonably. "This is an unprecedented threat. We should proceed with more caution."

"Because some kids say so?"

"No, because it ripped the arm off a veteran hunter." Ozpin replied with just a bit of bite that had both Glynda and James tense. "Peter Port is a close friend and I assure, I want revenge as much as any. But I won't risk more lives with a bull rush." He said, tone cool again.

"I am curious as to why only Velvet could hear it." Glynda tapped her chin.

"Her Faunus heritage no doubt," Ozpin said logically. "None of the others heard it. But we'll have to confirm with Peter if he heard it before we can rule out that."

"And what about this master?" James said. "What master? Like… a leader?"

"Possibly." Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed. "If it is, then that means that something, or someone, out there is controlling the Grimm to a level we've never heard of since the dawn of their existence."

"Things have gotten more complicated then?" Glynda sighed loudly. "Perfect."

"Unseen forces at work and now this new Grimm." James frowned and turned to the window. "The council is going to love this."

Ozpin opened his eyes and stood. "I'd like to be alone to my thoughts for awhile." He said, and it was an unspoken order, Glynda blinked, then nodded and moved to leave… James however was staring at Ozpin.

"You know something."

Ozpin glanced back at him. "I know as much as you, James… if I knew anything, I would say."

The man looked ready to challenge that when Glynda groaned and said. "Come on, James." She sounded stern., The man relented and left. When Ozpin was alone, he took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes to stare out at the city.

"What _are_ you planning?" He mumbled.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 _So, this was sitting in a folder as a fight scene I typed out between some new "grimm" I thought about and how the current generation didn't seem a threat when CFVY destroyed them,.. So I got to thinking "What if there was a super Grimm" born of places of terrible tragedies, like Mountain Glenn. And if enough Grimm gather there, they "die" and are reborn as sort of, hmm…_

 _I guess the closed would be akin to Bleach's own Espada? Anyways, this was meant as a oneshot that I just added some story to, I may continue it, but don't hold your breathes._


End file.
